


Simulation

by BARAGRIMOIRE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARAGRIMOIRE/pseuds/BARAGRIMOIRE
Summary: Adam is a former general on the run that has to take care of a kid (Hunk) who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Shiro is a former general  who now travels with his sorta, kinda little brother (Keith). Then the two men go through a strange event that connects them not only to each other, but to something much larger.





	Simulation

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! First fic! Im kind nervous, but I wanted to try this stiff out, so here I am. I also like to listen to music a lot, so if you wanna hear the music I listened to while writing this and/or get a mood going for the chapter, here it is as a youtube link!  
> https://youtu.be/_FOQK2M9jAo - listen to for Adam's part (The Distortion World - Pokemon Platinum)  
> https://youtu.be/UKLV3GpToSA - listen to for Shiro's part (Circle in Circle - Millennium Actress)  
> Thanks for stopping by!

When Adam opened his eyes, he saw and distorted and unfamiliar world.

“Ughh, what happened last night?” he said to himself groggily as rubbed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was getting wasted at a local bar and falling asleep by a campfire. Between those two events he had lost his shirt, but not his jacket, and a single sock, but not his shoe.

He saw that he had awoken on the outskirts of what he would describe as a very large town. Strangely shaped buildings of awesome size with otherworldly designs on them jutted out of the sunset pink landscape odd angles. He noticed that the sky was a deep sunset pink, and that clouds floated abundantly above at all heights. Prior experience told him that he should be on edge if he woke up in an unknown place. Yet, he did not feel that anxiety. It's was as if this world had and aura of serenity.

“Hmm, now where's that kid,” he wondered. In some cruel twist of fate, he ended up with a kid traveling with him on the run. The kid’s name was Tsuyoshi Garrett, though most called him Hunk, and really couldn't be called a kid, he was nearly an adult, but Adam still referred to him as a kid out of habit. Hunk was a prodigy inventor and should have been in a school learning from some of the greatest minds in the world, not spending his years of youth on the run with a suspected war criminal.

“Huuunnnnnnk! Hey, are you there?” He called out. No reply… “Maybe I'm dead.” Adam thought with concern that quickly vanished. “This place looks like a place where the dead could end up. Maybe I'll run into a god or something and find out this is a paradise where I'll spend the rest of eternity. Maybe this is an underworld where I'll spend eternity alone.” He said to himself so he did not have to listen to the deafening silence. “Some assassins probably caught up to me, found me in my sleep and offed me. Hmph. I hope the kid's alright. He's such a nervous wreck they probably thought I kept him hostage and just took him back home.” Despite the dreary thoughts, he didn't feel dismal, he still felt calm, like his heart was at ease.

So, he started walking inward towards the city and began to sing a tune. He walked for what seemed like days. During this time, he noticed many islands floating above. They looked similar to the one her was stuck on, but we're smaller. From this, he concluded that he was on the largest island. He noticed that some of the plant life curled in an unusual manner. He wondered if they were edible, and then realized he wasn't hungry after all that time.

The designs on the structures extended onto the floor. Many parts of the designs we're lines that ran parallel to each other, some of those lines would merge and run parallel to another line. Some would split off or turn to a different direction into another structure, and some would end to form a circle. The buildings seem to all be interconnected like a geometric spider web through the lines. These lines glowed a pulsating blue against the grey buildings and pink rock formations.

After traveling for what seemed like weeks through the city, he eventually reached the end of the island, which wasn't to far off from the city's edge. He looked over the edge and said a vast and empty pink void of nothingness. This, filled him with dread. “What am I doing here?” He said on the verge of tears as he sank to his knees, his  voice somber. That pink emptiness reminded him of the relative emptiness of his life. He'd lived most of his like a goody-two shoes and a model citizen, rarely deviating and always following orders and rules. It wasn't a bad life, but it wasn't a particularly good one. “Those past few years on the run we're rough, but I had never felt so full of life.” he said woefully empty. “And now, here I am again living just as empty as before!”, he screamed with his voice rising and tears falling. He began to sob something mighty sad. “WHY DID I CHOSE TO LIVE SUCH A LIFE? WHY DID IT TAKE THIS LONG FOR ME TO REALIZE I WAS SO EMPTY? WHY DID I REALIZE IT WHEN IT WAS TOO LATE? WHY? WHY? WHY?”, he screamed. This world did not have an aura that cast calmness, but and aura that cast an empty, hollow feeling of nothingness. Then, he heard a voice called out.

“Hey!”, the voice called out as he waved his arms, “Are you, like, okay?”

Adam got up and tried to compose himself and took a deep breath. “I’d rather be caught dead than displaying genuine emotion.”, he said to himself proudly. “Oh, wait, I am dead”, he remembered. The morbid irony brought forth a chuckle and a smile on his face.

“I'm good!”, he shouted. The man floated by on another island that he had no means of getting to. Though the other island floated by close enough to see that the other man wore a foreign outfit, a streak of white in his otherwise long, dark hair, and a prosthetic arm.

Just as Adam was getting up, rubbing his tears away, he reached forward to use the ground as support to pick himself up. This would have been fine if he wasn't at the edge of the island. “Well fuck. Just. My. Luck.” He said exasperated as he began to fall. He took in another deep breath, bracing himself for an eternity of falling into a pink void of nothingness. “At least this is a pretty pink to see for eternity,” he said, trying to be positive. Then he saw another object falling towards him. It was the man he saw earlier. “Holy hell. No. he. did. not.” he said with his eyes wide in disbelief. Despite the fall physically feeling slow, the man was falling much faster than him, getting closer and closer. Eventually he could see more of the man’s features and realized the man was falling faster than him because of his form that resembled a bird diving. “And that'll be a pretty face to see for eternity. Maybe this won't be so bad afterall.”, he said rather smugly and optimistically to himself. Adam saw the man reach out to his and he tried to reach back. And just as they were about to grab each other's hands,

nothing.

-

Shiro opened his eyes to see a deep pink sky with floating islands above him. Instinctively, he jolted up and reached for his sword to unsheath it, but did not feel the hilt in its usual place at his side. He looked at his side to find it missing. Defenseless in this unearthly location, he tried to calm himself. He did not have his weapon, so he would have to rely on his mind and body more. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. “A clear mind and steady body is key to survival.”, He said calmly, as he sat at the edge of the island where is awoke and began to meditate .

The island silence helped with meditation, and he managed to calm himself quickly. Too quickly. He noticed this as he felt a calm fall over him. He couldn't bring himself to care about that since he found the calmness necessary. Satisfied, he began to walk towards a mountain, away from the empty sky that gave him the calmness he desired. He walked in silence to the mountain for what he figured was a day.

During this time, he wondered where he was and how he got there. At first he thought it was a dream, since the last thing he remembered doing was falling asleep. He decided against it since the situation felt all too real. Then, he thought it was the afterlife, but desperately hoped it wasn't. He didn't want the implications of that to be true. He didn't want to leave Keith alone like that. He didn't want Keith to see him dead. He needed to be there for Keith to guide him in the right direction. Ever since he saved the kid during his escape all those years ago, thay had grown close, like brothers. He taught him manners and how to hunt for food and how to use a sword. He was proud of Keith's swordsmanship and knew he would surely surpass him someday. “I have to get back.”, he thought as he finally approached the foot of the mountain.

He figured the trek up would take much longer and began the climb. He wondered what he would see atop the mountain. “Perhaps I'll see a town I can get to and ask for help at.”, he thought. “Will they even speak my language? Will it's inhabitants see me as an invader and attack me? What if they can't help me and I'm stuck here?”, he wondered without the heavy dread such questions would entitle.

The climb took a lot less time than he expected. He saw that the mountain was level at the top with a forest. Unwavered, he proceeded on his journey through the forest. He wanted to run since it would be more productive, but couldn't bring himself to do it as a heavily beating heart would ruin his calmness. He eventually settled on a light jog. The forest was dense with tall, oddly shaped trees, but had nothing  on the ground except for a bed of fallen leaves. Shiro stopped trying to track the time, and eventually saw a clearing. As he continued to jog towards it, and found the forest’s edge, which also happened to be the edge of the island. He looked outward to see an empty sky. Since nothing was there, he turned back to the forest and jog in a different direction.

He did not see the forest. He saw a mountain in the distance, about a day away. “H-how the h-, how the fuck?”, he said In disbelief as he remembered Keith not being there meant he could cuss. He shook his head, took in a deep breath, and sat down to meditate once more. “Alright. I'll get back to the top and and find the tallest tree so I can climb it and scout for anything noticeable.”, he said to himself as he began his silent journey.

Upon that tall tree, he noticed a patch devoid of trees. Upon reaching it, he found a hole that peered into the pink abyss below. Upon looking into the abyss, he felt nothing. “I've felt this nothing before.”, he realized in horror. This was not a calm from meditation that he felt, but a feeling of nothingness. A nothing was he had felt all those years ago when he was imprisoned and tortured. He felt this nothing so he wouldn't have to feel the pain or fear. He needed to get away from this. “Think,” he said with his eyes closed, “what should I do. I'm on an unknown island alone, and I need to leave to get back to Keith, and away from that empty feeling.” There was nothing on this island that would help him leave, he concluded. Then it hit him. “I _can_ leave this island.”

Shiro wondered if this was how a bird felt as it flew, or how it felt to dive from high in the air to the water below like a bird catching fish. It was a feeling that evoked freedom. “This isn't so bad, this feels amazing!”, he said laughing with energy.

And then, almost comically, he hit the ground with a splat. “Uuuggghhhhh,” he groaned. He got up and looked around to find himself where he had woken up who knows how long ago. “WHAT?!?,” he screamed in disbelief as he looked around at in confusion, “WHAT?!?” He took a deep breath in and ran to  jump off the edge, only to find himself tumbling down the mountain side. When he finally reached the bottom, he decided to just lay there. “What am I going to do?” he eventually said to himself tiredly, despite not being tired after everything. “I just can't keep walking and climbing and jumping in circles for eternity.”

Then he heard what he thought was a man crying. He followed the sound the the edge of the forest where he was before. On his way there, he noticed that despite the falls and subsequent landings, his clothes we're only slightly torn, but he was unharmed. Shiro saw a man at the edge of another island floating by. That island had structures of enormous size unlike anything he'd seen before with strange designs. “Seeing someone cry like that is never a pretty sight.”, he though. “Hey! Are you, like, okay?” He shouted. The island was too far to reach by any means, but close enough for the two to communicate. “I'm good!”, the other man replied.

It almost made Shiro laugh seeing the man try to reach for some ground in front of him, only to fall forward into the abyss. Then he realized that he could maybe reach the man as they fell, since the islands weren't that far apart. He backed up and ran to propel himself off the edge. He knew he wouldn't catch up to the man at his current speed, but remembered that birds angled their body as they dived. He figured he could gain more speed and catch up if I did so, and he did. The wind in his hair felt amazing. As he got closer, he was able to get a better look at the free falling man. He wore the clothes of a foreigner. “ Spending an eternity here might not be so bad if I gotta spend it with a hot guy like him.”, he thought to himself. He held out he hand to they could reach each other. The other man held out his, and just as they were about to grasp each other's hands,

nothing.


End file.
